The overall objectives of the proposed BME Center are the acquisition of a basic understanding of events occurring at the interface between a polymer and the living system completed with the development of modified or new polymers for specific implant applications. The core facility provides for in-depth basic and applied studies as related to their use as implant materials i.e. bulk and surface morphology and effect of fabrication variables on these morphologies, polymer-protein and polymer-biological molecule surface interaction, polymer degradation under biological conditions, and new polymer synthesis. The associated projects include Ureter and Bladder Repair, Development of Small Diameter Vascular Prostheses, Development of Polymeric Nerve Prostheses, Repair of the Common Bile Duct, and Culture of Cells onto Polymer Surfaces. These implant studies are coordinated to the basic studies of the core so as to develop structure property relationships of materials used in the body.